


The Great Escape

by RatMonarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Phantom Thief Kokichi, Private Investigator Shuichi Saihara, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: Shuichi was almost convinced he was in a dream of some sorts. Surely the man they captured couldn't bethePhantom Thief, Kokichi Ouma?





	The Great Escape

Shuichi couldn’t believe how much chaos one person could cause. The museum they were in, which was usually quiet and ritzy, was in a state of absolute pandemonium. Cops were crawling like cockroaches over every corner of the place; some searching for evidence, others dealing with the gathering crowd outside, others just chatting with each other about what had just went down. Cameras flashed and reporters screamed, desperate for anything to fill the front pages of their respective news sources with. Random bystanders gathered around to watch the chaos, curious as to what was going on, some even filming on their cellphones. Red and blue lights flashed ominously in the night from the various police cars parked outside. 

All of this because of one person. 

To be perfectly honest, Shuichi was half-convinced he was in a dream of sorts. Not only had he and the police managed to apprehend Kokichi Ouma - better known to the general public as the elusive Phantom Thief - but they managed to get him in handcuffs as well. His greatest rival was caught.

Shuichi had many run-ins with Kokichi in the past, but the thief always managed to slip away and escape before he could be captured, giggling all the way while doing so. 

In fact, Shuichi was so used to that song and dance, he almost didn’t believe that the person sitting on his knees in front of him was really Kokichi. It had to be an imposter, someone who just wanted to leech off the Phantom Thief’s fame…

But upon closer inspection, there was no doubt that this was indeed Kokichi in front of him. Same signature white outfit, same short stature, same mischievous purple eyes, same messy hair, same signature grin, and same obnoxious personality. 

Struggling fruitlessly against the metal cuffs, Kokichi sniffed, “Surely you can think of more fun things to do with me in cuffs rather than hand me over to the police, Saihara-kun?” He paused in his struggle to smirk and waggle his eyebrows at Shuichi. 

See what he meant by obnoxious?

He turned his head to hide his flushed face and professionally said, “You’re under arrest for the attempted robbery of Kyoto Museum, and God only knows how many other crimes.”

Shuichi had a plastic baggy of some of the stolen gems in his hands. The stones were small, but from what he heard, they cost more than his entire house. 

Kokichi pouted, saying, “It’s a shame too. Could’ve bought a cool video game or two with those.”

Shuichi just stared at him, hoping the boy wasn’t being serious. He never knew when it came to Kokichi. 

Deciding to not even grace what Kokichi said with a response, Shuichi just continued and said, “I am honestly surprised you managed to get ahold of them at all. The security of this place is supposed to be airtight…”

“It is,” Kokichi chirped. “But that’s still not enough to stop the Phantom Thief.” He puffed his chest out in pride with that comment. It was clear he enjoyed the reputation he had garnered over the years.

Shaking his head, Shuichi asked, “Is there anything you’re thieving hands can’t steal? 

He had meant it as a rhetorical question, but when Kokichi nodded sadly, Shuichi whirled his head around and asked, “Really? What?” 

“Your heart is the one thing I’ve yet to be able to successfully steal,” Kokichi said lowly, a woeful tone to his words. Shuichi immediately felt his face heat up once more. He knew Kokichi was probably messing with him like he always did… but he also sounded so unusually earnest right now…

He froze when Kokichi suddenly stood up and walked towards him until they were close. The thief whispered, “Perhaps we can change that?” Then, suddenly, his hands were on Shuichi’s cheeks and he was standing on his tiptoes to press his soft lips against Shuichi’s… 

Shuichi was shocked but lingered on the chaste kiss for a moment… not even caring if they got caught, just enjoying the unexpectedly pleasant sensation. When his brain began working again though and thoughts were able to come through, he suddenly came to the realization of, ‘Wait… Kokichi’s hands weren’t supposed to be out right now!’ 

Pulling away with a gasp, he saw two things, the metal cuffs lying discarded on the ground with a lock picking device sticking out of them and Kokichi giggling proudly at him. 

Then, before Shuichi could even react, he heard a cop somewhere boom, “The suspect is free!”

As the cops scrambled and charged towards their direction, Kokichi quickly blew a kiss Shuichi’s direction and cooed, “Bye, Saihara-kun~!” before tearing away, with a whole band of cops chasing after him. 

Shuichi continued to just sit there in stunned silence all the way up to hearing the news that Kokichi had managed to escape, his lips tingling from where Kokichi had kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I think it's basically an unspoken law that if you write SaiOuma, you need at least one Phantom Thief story... 
> 
> Also, yes, the title is slightly inspired by the Boys Like Girls song... 
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
